Le s4s Timeline
A general timeline of s4s. 2013 February 1 -''' On /q/, someone makes the first known mention of a "Shit 4chan Says" board. 'March 13 -' moot responds to a thread requesting a "/shit4chansays/" board, saying "SRS + S4S would be a match made in heaven! They could get married and have autistic babies who always yell and spit when they speak." ] 'March 31 -' The board officially opens as an April Fools' Day joke at approximately 10:14 p.m. EDT with the announcement "Unlike the other new boards, this is being added on a permanent basis. If it doesn't pan out or goes unused, you should probably check your privilege." The first post is a picture of Scooby, accompanied by the text "what". A privilege checking thread is stickied, followed by the 5555 GET soon after. Shortly after being opened, the joke kicks in, with the CSS changed to mime Reddit's layout, a modified version of SRS's header, and mock upvotes/downvotes. The board is filled with users from various boards (mainly /b/, /a/, and /pol/), and several important parts of s4s develop on the first day - dubs, lel, and privilege. 'April 1 -' A thread praising feminism with a picture of le nervous frog is stickied. 'April 2 -' The 100K GET occurs - a thread saying "Reddit is down" with a picture of the Reddit logo. Also, the 66666 GET occured earlier that day - a furry GET saying "WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW?" 'April 3 -' The board theme is changed back to Yotsuba, and the name is changed to '''/s4s/ - Shitposters 4n Steroids. It is not on the main page however, and many complain about the change. The 120K GET happens, requesting a raid on /r/4chanmeta, and the subreddit is raided as a result. Also, the Constitution is made and the 111111 GET occurs. Tripcodes are removed. Le donut man makes his first appearance, in a thread stating "dubs names this maymay". April 4 -''' The Rules thread is created, where the first 100 posts with dubs become a rule. A thread posted by a mod containing Penn Jillette wishing fellow ass4ssins a good morning is stickied. 'April 5 -' IDs are temporarily implemented by moot, and the name and subject fields are removed. These features are withdrawn after a huge amount of complaints. 'April 7 -' /s4s/'s title is changed to '''/s4s/ - Shitp4sterS a palindrome. April 19 -''' The 222222 GET occurs. 'April~ -' The board's name is changed back to '''/s4s/ - Shit 4chan Says. April~ -''' Natsume "creates" the a/jp group of posters. It all started when threads were being made on several boards, including /a/ and /jp/ asking to raid /s4s/ and take control of the new board. The 2 boards were competing against each other, and other boards, mainly /pol/ and /b/. Natsume, who came from /jp/ took part in the raids until an anon suggested that the raiders from /a/ and /jp/ combine to beat /pol/ and /b/. Natsume suggests the name a/jp, and it starts being used, mainly by Natsume and 名無し, to where it is today. 'May 1 -' prime minister face starts the original kek thread. 'May 2 -' One of, if not the first, GETs to be stolen on another board by s4s - /ck/'s big 4444444 GET. 'May 4 -' mot posts this on /q/: "/s4s/ is pretty great in it's current form. It reminds me of /b/ from a few years back. No need to fuck with that" 'May 5 -' /tv/'s 33333333 GET is stolen, s4s's first octs. 'May 9 -' s4s invades /po/'s catalog with Bateman. After a complaint is posted on /q/, moot replies "This is fucking excellent. What is wrong with you people?". Cocksucker 3.0 makes the famous vacation thread. 'May 11 -' Foolzashit begins archiving s4s. 'May 13 -' Swaglord makes two threads - in one thread, every post is in Comic Sans, and in the other, every post is in Impact. 'May 16 -' The "hey that's pretty cool. everybody told me though when i had a mustache i let it be too wide. Do you have a grooming guide for them" pasta is created and spammed on s4s. The big 190M GET on /v/ is stolen by {s4s}. 'May 17 -' The 300K GET occurs. A thread is created by swaglord, in which all posts are Papyrus. 'May 21 -' The 333333 GET occurs. 'May 23 -' Captain Kek releases his Topkek prophecy. 'May 24 -' 名無し creates Lupchan. The a/jp board is added the same day. 'May 26 -' /co/'s 50 million GET is stolen. 'June 2 -' The original le sticky man thread is stickied. 'June 7 -' s4s is added to the front page. It starts being referred to as s4s around this same time. 'June 9 -' The first issue of the Tribune is released. 'June 17 -' Le Donut Man leads the polls for King of s4s, in a narrow lead over Top Lel. 'June 21 -' God-Emperor Leto founds the plug.dj/kek/ room. The room had already been created but the person who made it abandoned plug.dj, so God Emperor Leto took over the room for s4s to enjoy. 'June 23 -' Mari Makinami Illustrious™ takes the 500K GET, controversially claiming that she is "the only reason s4s has lasted as long as it has". 'June 25 -' The original kek thread 404s, after 6,539 replies. 'June 26 -' The "more kek" thread is made. Also, the 666666 GET on /q/ is stolen. 'June 29 -' A newfig from /b/ is banned for making a roll thread. 'July 3 -' Kekkats gets the 555555 GET for the Ananamoose/Scrubmaster campaign for the upcoming elections. Gippo Dudee reminds s4s of his ownership with dozens of threads created. 'July 4 -' The s4s Skype group is created, originally consisting of 4 namefigs: Kekkats, Miki, scrubmaster, and Hexictated. 'July 7 -' Notable namefig "Anonymous" wins the royal elections, with 363 votes. Moose/Scrub gets 164 votes, followed by Mari Makinami with 84, Gippo Dudee with 64, and le man with 30. 'July 11 -' Mari Makinami Illustrious™ gets another GET - the 600K GET, complaining about the current state of the board. 'July 16 -' kekofchristmaspast gets quints proclaiming Lil' Ayo as the guardian angel of s4s. Notable namefig fagget is banned, after using a bot that would reply to every single post ending in dubs, with a copypasta. The bot would check dubs just SECONDS after the post is posted. scrubmaster shows newfriends how to make OC. In addition, fagget also spammed le master trole ASCII pasta in every thread. 'July 18 -' The last issue of the Tribune is released, with J. Jonah Jameson claiming that he will be on a hiatus until October 12. He never comes back. 'July 22 -' The "more kek" thread 404s, with around the same number of posts as the original. Several more kek threads are made after by prime minister face, but they autosage at the bump limit (300 posts). 'July 29 -' A doge thread is stickied. 'July 30 -' An anon posts a thread with a picture of a B-52s album trying to get a post number ending in 52. Instead, his post number ends in 53, and someone replies to the thread with "so close! don't worry, it can happen to anybody!". The post gets dozens of "#REKT" replies. 'July 31 -' Another sticky man thread gets stickied with instructions for newfriends. 'August 3 -' Spain attacks s4s, trying to claim every thread. 'August 5 -' Gamefig (later revealed to be Urist McDwarf) releases s4s: The Game. 'August 6 -' A thread is posted inviting s4s to a party on /sp/. Originally this was advertised heavily on /sp/, but mods began banning people, so after Captain Kek and Ananamoose pleaded with mods on /q/, the party was relocated to s4s with a sticky. 'August 6-8 -' The Frogening occurs. Kekkats creates over 70 froge threads, and every single thread has froge in it. 'August 7 -' Le wallclimbing thief steals /mu/'s 38888888 GET for the glory of s4s. 'August 9 -' Urist McDwarf releases the first issue of the Dispatch. 'August 11 -' A le sticky man thread gets stickied. The reply record would occur in this thread. 'August 12 -' Ylilauta raids s4s with le thin hair chin man. Over 70 le thin hair chin man threads are made. Namefig ur mum spams s4s with "That's pretty offensive >:^(", posting it in nearly every thread. He is later banned, with a purple palm tree man saying that he is "bringing negative energy to the board". A new le sticky man sticky is made after many requests on /q/. 'August 13 -' The 777777 GET happens. A thread featuring a seven-headed giga nigga was posted, saying "Only 777777 can stop him." The GET occured in the same thread - a reply to the OP saying "HELLO." 'August 15 -' An anon posts "I will samefag reply to my post until 4chan dies" in a sticky. With the help of a few others, his post gets 4,563 replies (doubling the previous reply record from /mlp/'s 10M GET) before the thread eventually 404s and kills Foolzashit's archive of the thread. This anon would begin going by the name "eternal samefig" shortly after. A thread created by swaglord is changed into Comic Sans. 'Mid-August -' "le page 10 save rave" and "every thread deserves at least 1 reply" begins happening. 'August 16 -' LowTax gets the 800K GET, claiming that "all post numbers will be deleted in the upcoming months". swaglord makes a comic sans thread. 'August 18 -' A thread is made with a link to a post made by mot on /a/. The s4s thread is titled "GUYS MOOT IS BEING GAY QUICK". mot then posts in the thread as '''"mot ## Admin" saying "that moot guy is a faggot". August 19 -''' A sticky man thread gets stickied, with the text "those who accept kek into their lives shall claim the donut man's fortune." 'August 20 -' /b/ infamously "raids" s4s with gore, not realizing that s4s is a funposting board and untrollable. 'August 21 -' New sticky: the music video of a rap about 4chan made by "rapper" Josef on Deck gets stickied and auto played. 'August 25 -' An Anonymous user (later revealed to be Urist McDwarf) begins spamming s4s with an image of a silhouette of an air-ship with the picture reading "SEPTEMBER 1/PREPARE TO MEME LIKE YOU'VE NEVER MEMED BEFORE". The spam continues until September 1st. The "Shit 4chan Slams" mixtape is released, consisting of a bunch of Space Jam theme remixes. 'August 26 -' The thread that would end up creating s4s's OC albums is made, asking if s4s has any talented musicians. 'August 27 -' Official Wrinkle Face™ creator steals /fit/'s 22222222 GET. 'August 28 -' Captain Kek comes back from the dead for the 13333333 GET on /x/. swaglord stickies a thread with a picture of some "fresh from the oven" Sticky Hands. 'August 29 -' 888888 GET. "le cool face for a get m8" 'August 30 -' Chii takes the 900K GET, predicting the coming of the 899999 GET. Dubking haunts s4s with spooky ghosts. 'Late August -' An anon floods s4s with cats. 'September 1 -' Exactly 17 seconds after midnight (EDT), Anonymous posts the meme s4s has been waiting for - blimp. The thread contains a link to an .rar file with over 400 more blimp images. 'September 2 -' Iran approves all images posted on s4s. 'September 3 -' moot creates a sticky, asking if porn dumps should be allowed. 'September 4 -' moot says "You guys are my favorite. Thank you for all that you do." in the sticky concerning porn dumps. 'September 6 -' Cocksucker 3.0 goes on vacation yet again. 'September 9 -' A cate thread is temporarily stickied. ] 'September 10 -' Following a thread on /q/, mot brings back #fortune by posting a thread with the fortune "'''Good news will come to you by mail", enabling them on s4s. s4s quickly exploded with #fortunes. #fortunes were previously used throughout /b/ in early 2007. Mot changes the name of the board to s4s - Shit 4chan Says. Although fortunes are originally displayed at the top of posts, they are shifted to the bottom later on. swaglord also makes another sticky showing newfriends how to use #fortune. Fortunes were originally checked by typing #fortune in the name field, but are now checked by putting "fortune" (without quotes) in the options field. 'September 12 -' swaglord creates the orange text< thread. 'September 14 -' scrubmaster makes The Great Fignewton Guide, which becomes a sticky. Le shit nigger steals the 40M GET on /mu/ for s4s. 'September 15 -' /g/ steals the 1M GET. "That feel when /g/ gets the /s4s/ get." Namefig amig/o/ got 999999. Notable namefigs scrubmaster, Ananamoose, and mrkek are all banned for posting in a "trips decides what board we raid" thread by a newfig from /b/. Scrubmaster, Moose, and Kek directed the newfig back to >>>/b/. (It's nice to see croces oc being used :^] ) Epic! 'September 17 -' The original dent in bottle thread is created. Namefig keklord posts IRL topkek on s4s with a timestamp as proof. 'September 19 -' Swaglord posts a series of threads on /b/ under his mod tripcode - showing /b/ our dent in bottle and cate and memes. Also, Foolzashit dies on this same day, taking tons of posts from May to September with it. 'September 21 -' Anonymous ## Moderator posts yet another epic thread to /b/ urging posters to cheer for doge, in reference to s4s's sticky. 'September 24 -' s4s helps Youtube vlogger Colin McCooey, giving him over 70,000 views and 1,900 subscribers. Using his moderator capcode, swaglord posts a thread with a pic of Wrinkle Face to /b/ with the text "new meme". 'September 27 -' Kekkats takes over the Dispatch, after Urist McDwarf leaves. 'September 28 -' Captain Kek goes to Atlanta for the 4chan 10th Anniversary panel at the AWA and meets swaglord and mot. Captain Kek asks mot at the Q&A for a new meme, and le quick brown fox is created as a result. Captain asked mot to write something in his notebook for s4s, and mot wrote "I love your paper! m♥t#fortune". The autograph is given to Kekkats for his work on the Dispatch. 'Late September -' Boypussy and Dubstep are both spammed on s4s. scrubmaster's guide also 404s, being replaced by a blank sticky with spooky unicode in the name and subject fields. 'October 1 -' Every thread on every board (including s4s) gets birthday hats over them to celebrate le 10th anniversary of 4chins. 'October 3 -' A thread with no image and no text gets stickied. 'October 6 -' s4s takes over 99.com temporarily. 'October 8 -' A thread is made showing newfigs a friendly guide to what post numbers are doubles and what post numbers are not. The thread is stickied for about 2 days. 'October 9 -' The first septs GET on s4s - 1111111, the infamous fig newton GET. The thread was stickied shortly after. 'October 11 -' The World Athletic Project archive begins archiving s4s, along with all other boards that were archived by Foolzashit. 'October 13 -' The first s4s Film Festival is held. 'October 14 -' An anon spams "Original Poster (if OP posts as anon), or (if OP is a namefig) OP is a Funny Amazing Guy", (which, when abbreviated, spells out an unprivileged word) in every thread. A public ban is given to someone who makes a "Posts ending in 0 are facts" thread. 'October 15 -' A thread that autoplays a video of a bear playing with a tetherball is stickied. 'October 18 -' A thread autoplaying a video of a doge with music gets stickied. 'October 19 -' The admin of World Athletic Project is forced to delete the website by law enforcement due to massive amounts of illegal content on the /b/ archive. 'October 21 -' A thread by eternal samefig where he posts "I have the feeling that we are going to have a sticky soon :^)" and gets dubs is stickied. 'October 25 -' For Dubs or Money, the 2nd s4s album, is released and stickied. Also, Keksuki leaves s4s. 'October 31 -' A very scary sticky for Halloween. 'Late October/Early November -' Urist McDwarf leaves s4s. 'November 1 -' Swaglord makes a thread where every image that is posted becomes topkek. For a brief instant, every image on the front page is topkek as well. 'November 5 -' 1222222 GET - Needs more towercat. 'November 12 -' 1222222 GET is stickied. 'Mid-November -' The "kiwi vs. toucan" and political parties battles begin. 'November 15 -' John Hammond opens a thread, with hundreds of clones replying with "Hello John". 'November 17 -' First walruse thread created. 'November 18 -' 4plebs begins archiving s4s. 'November 20 -' A Purple Palm Tree Man posts in a walruse thread - "I love walruse". 'November 22 -' Several namefigs and anons, led by Kekkats, spam s4s with froge. 'November 24 -' Kekkats and another accomplice from Lupchan's /Shit s4s Says/ board spam s4s with reminders that say "s4s is property of a/jp". Kekkats and 6 other known bans are issued and put on the leaderboard as a result. 'November 25 -' In a string of unsuccessful kek threads, prime minister face makes yet another kek thread. Unlike the previous ones, the bump limit is finally lifted off of this one. The thread reached similar proportions to the first 2. 'November 30 -' The 1333333 GET occurs - a post saying "prepare to get prepared like you never prepared to get prepared before" in a thread about the GET featuring le trash man. 'December 8 -' After over 2 weeks without a sticky, a thread by eternal samefig where he posted le sticky santa and got quads is finally stickied. 'December 19 -' A mod posts s4s's very own ghost cupcake meme to /b/, stating that is is a "new meme". 'December 22 -' the s4s proudly presents: "Greatest Gets" album is stickied. 'December 27 -' The 1444444 GET occurs - stolen by someone claiming to be from /b/. Not only did the person use the rude and unprivileged word "faggot", many suspected him of using a script, especially since the post was 2 seconds after #1444443 (even though this happens all the time without scripts). 2014 'January 7 -' plug.dj/kek/'s child porn star, posting as @TheReem, begins his infamous "Is this your fetish?" spam, posting it in every single thread made between the 7th until the 25th, when swaglord interferes. 'January 8 -' A moderator posts a pic of le new meme, goate. 'January 10 -' Mod posts a picture of a le "whate" Jamaican guy to s4s. Captain Kek posts a new meme, trifork, which consists of three Unicode triangles stacked into a pyramid. The mod enjoyed this meme, and proceeded to post it on /b/. 'January 13 -' swaglord uses his modhacks to turn a thread (and all threads below it) into papyrus. 'January 15 -' A post by Getter Robo is stickied. "LETS BREAK THE REPLY RECORD" 'January 20 -' eternal samefig takes the 1555555 GET, very similar to his 1000000 and 1234567 GETs - "the feel when /g/ takes the /s4s/ get xDDD" with a picture of a master ruseman. The GET is quickly forgotten about. 'January 22 -' /a/ friend's post is stickied with a link to a YouTube video of Tyrone complimenting s4s. 'January 25 -' @TheReem is publicly banned by swaglord, aka le purple palm tree men. Just minutes after his ban, Valerie started the "I think I watched a documentary on this." spam, similar to the "Is this your fetish?" spam, was posted in every thread made between the 25th and the 29th. It only lasted only 4 days before stopping. Several copycat pastas were spammed throughout the following days, including "I can't wait to post this on my wall!", "i got dubs once", "Make sure to stretch before bed", "Same here, then I got in and pipes stopped spawning" and "I heard the song "South of Market" by Joyce Cooling..." 'January 27 -' An emotional video of world-renowned musician Mark Gormley is stickied. This is the first moment in s4s history in which three posts are stickied at once. 'February 4 -' A video of an African American gentleman listening to a #rude Wikipedia article being read out is embedded in a post by swaglord. An ass4ssin bumps every thread below it to make the thread 404. 'February 10 -' Mods posted flowre to /bee/. 'February 14 -' /k/'s 20000000 GET is stolen by Back to the Roots, pointing out that birds are important. 'February 16 -' The 1666666 GET occurs, a new thread with the text "Epic" and a picture from the music video of Faith No More's "Epic" of the band's lead singer, Mike Patton. @TheReem returns and begins spamming "Was it worth it?" 'February 18 -' Getter Robo's reply record sticky is unstickied, and a blank le sticky man sticky takes its place. However, when the thread reaches Page 11, very strange things start happening - the thread temporarily stays at the bottom of Page 11, and then more and more threads started getting added to Page 11, and eventually more pages were created. All threads that were created after could be viewed in the catalog, but could only be posted in via quick reply, as accessing them directly gives you a 404 error. Several reports of 504 bad gateway errors when making threads as well. It ended after 28 pages had been created. Most threads on s4s at the time are deleted, including the kek thread and Getter Robo's reply record. It had 11,916 direct replies and 13,519 total replies. In addition, swaglord makes a thread where all posts are in Times New Roman. 'March 3 -' child porn star/@TheReem/Valerie returns yet again, this time posting as Aya and spamming "Why do you hate me?" 'March 7 -' A video ("Jordan Stole The Precious Slam") is embedded by a mod to auto play and auto repeat. 'March 9 -' An ad claiming s4s is property of a/jp goes up on s4s prompting a group effort to put up a counter ad against a/jp. 'March 10 -' The counter ad against a/jp is revealed to have been rejected by mot, leading many posters to believe a/jp really does own the board. Later the same day the 1755555 GET occurs claiming "if 5x5 then this board is owned by anon not tripfags or a/jp or mods". Confusion to who owns the board has returned to an all time high. 'March 16 -' Post number 1777777 occurs, a picture of Richard Stallman. "remember" 'March 17 -' A post containing an oriental man feasting upon a donut is stickied. A rude poster telling eternal samefig to kill himself is banned in the ITT. 'March 20 -' Bruce Wayne steals /co/'s 60000000 GET and is banned. 'March 21 -' The Asian donut man sticky is unstickied, and the 1777777 GET is stickied instead. 'March 23 -' swaglord posts an ITT of Dashing Black Man Holding Dangerously Large Dorito. All posts in the thread (and all threads below it) are turned into Comic Sanse after two unsuccessful attempts. 'March 27 -' Exactly seven months since the last stolen octs, an Anon steals /r9k/'s 11111111 GET with the post "haha time for s4s". 'March 28 -' A mod posts a pic containing a compilation of memes from an /s4s/ thread on /b/. 'March 31 -' The 1844444 GET is stickied, a topkek thread wishing s4s a happy birthday. 'April 1 -' s4s's first birthday! :^) J. Jonah Jameson of the s4s tribune returns, posting several detailed & epic articles concerning recent(ish) events, including an interview with mot. His thread is stickied, along with a mod post IRONICALLY claiming s4s is going to be shut down. Queen Kimmy visits /s4s/ to wish us a happy birthday. The "Happy Birthday!" Le Ruse Bird reveals the big surprise he's been reminding us about since February. The third OC album, "Return of Our S4viorS" is released to the public. 'April 2 -' Mods ban a newfroge for making a roll thread. 'April 3 -' An ass thread created by le shit nigger is stickied. It is met with negative responses. 'April 4 -' In honor of the new ass sticky, several users band together to 'educate' s4s by making hundreds of threads featuring "ass" in several different languages. Swaglord embeds a thread with the music "Spinal Meningitis". 'April 7 -' swaglord posts "le about to sit down man" on /b/ with his moderator capcode, and later makes a post about it on s4s. Unicode anon / the that it / nice.gif guy successfully transforms the entire American Psycho movie into 51 two minute WebM files and posts the entire movie in his thread. The WebM file featuring the Huey Lewis scene gets dubs. 'April 9 -' A thread saying "Mods are asleep. Post Le About To Sit Man." replaces the Tribune sticky. The 1888888 GET occurs. 'April 10 -' The 1888888 GET is stickied. 'April 11 -' Unicode anon converts the film "V for Vendetta" into 64 two minute WebM files and posts them on /s4s/. 'April 15 -' Unicode anon converts the film "The Princess Bride" into 49 two minute WebM files and posts them on /s4s/. 'April 18 -' The return of le sticky man. Unicode anon converts the film "Freaks" into 33 two minute WebM files and posts it on /s4s/. 'April 25 -' A thread starring le sad frog is stickied. 'April 27 -' A moderator posts frightened ice cream wearing a fedora on /b/. 'April 28 -' A guide for fignewtons is stickied. s4s is flooded with "oh cool how epic kid", with the first thread being posted at 12:43. 'April 29 -' The fignewton guide sticky is replaced by the fourth incarnation of the kek thread. 14 other threads are stickied, with 15 stickies (or a whole page) in total. This was in response to a post complaining about stickies losing their novelty. (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) (6) (7) (8) (9) (10) (11) (12) (13) (14) (15) 'April 30 -' The 14 posts are unstickied and a test post is stickied. Later that day, mot himself posts "gold :^)" in response to someone who posted the ">he does it for free" pasta in an anti-janitor thread. 'May 1 -' "oh cool how epic kid" is introduced to /b/ by a mod. 'May 6 -' The 2M GET happens after lots of tension. A new meme, "le italiano man" gets both the 1999999 and 2000000 GETs (2000000 was a new thread saying "italiano" with a picture of italiano, and 1999999 was a post saying "kk rms" in another italiano thread. An anime poster gets #1999998, and a pony poster gets #2000001. Also, two threads are stickied - one that shows a gif of kids dancing with the word "FUNPOSTING" added onto the gif, and one that shows a picture of a business man with the text "memes", which got trips. 'May 12 -' The stickies are replaced by a walruse thread and a CAW CAW CAW thread. 'May 15 -' A thread introducing le flufe meme is stickied. 'May 16 -' Another thread is stickied - this time with a meme named "pistache". 'May 23 -' Both stickies are replaced by a bananan sticky. 'June 5 -' The 2111111 GET occurs, and is taken by le shit nigger saying "good double" while replying to another post with dubs. It is met with controversial replies because the four posts that were closest to the GET were all anime. (1)(2)(3)(4) 'June 10 -' Two threads replace the "bananan" sticky. The first reads "verdananan", and changes all text below it into the font Verdana. The other thread features the latest 'n' greatest "badio" meme, and reads "a badio new sticky". 'June 17 -' A newfig is publicly banned for posting well done steak with "kekchup". 'June 18 -' In a similar fashion to the original maymay thread, The Ruseman is publicly warned for posting medium rare steak with peppercorn sauce. 'June 23 -' "le pec man" meme is stickied. 'June 25 -' A gentoo thread is stickied. 'June 27 -' A Homestuck general is transformed into papyruse by swaglord several posts in. The thread is stickied shortly after, and is met with controversial replies. A moderator posts "ayy lmao" on /b/ in reference to s4s being recently flooded with the meme. 'June 30 -' Swaglord embeds this music in a "dick" thread. 'July 1 -' Swaglord makes a funpost in a thread on /sp/. 'July 2 -' Post number 2222222 is a shitty anime GET, and is thankfully not stickied. A "belaruse" thread is stickied instead. Later that day, a mod post is also stickied. 'July 4 -' The Belaruse thread is unstickied. Swaglord creates an /s4s/ thread, wishing us all a happy "froth" of July. It contains an embedded gif of Olly in front of an American flag. The song "United States of Whatever" is imbedded too. A duplicate thread is posted on /b/ and later stickied. It has the same "GOD BLESS THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA" text as an earlier post he made on /sp/. Later on, the thread has waving American flag gifs added to the background at the top of the page. 'July 5 -' Two threads replace the stickies - the first warning users of s4s's high irony levels, the other introducing a new meme (get killing). 'July 7 -' The Tribune is shut down by J. Jonah Jameson (again) for reasons unknown. 'July 9 -' A moderator posts le flufe on /b/. The 55555556 GET occurs in the ITT. An Argentina vs. Netherlands thread is stickied because mods on /sp/ hate funposting. 'July 10 -' "spot the eggplant" is stickied. 'July 11 -' Two new threads are stickied. The first is Kekkats announcing his retirement, the second is the 2255555 GET, which contains the new meme "mac". 'July 14 -' THE STICKIES ARE REPLACED AGAIN. "shamp" and "doot doot". 'July 15 -' The doot doot sticky is replaced by a thread explaining "THE MODAL ONTOLOGICAL ARGUMENT FOR THE NECESSARY EXISTENCE OF LE ABOUT TO SIT MAN". Le spiderman faec threads are spammed all over s4s with a pictures of J. Jonah Jameson. Swaglord makes another "papyruse" thread, and post the new meme >(° )3 to /b/ after calling it a good meme in an /s4s/ thread. 'July 16 -' The 2277777 GET occurs, introducing a new meme ( ><> le fish ><> ). A moderator posts the meme on /b/ an hour later. Birds are officially declared important in a moderator post. 'July 18 - ' Suck Zone gets the 2288888 GET. A failed combo thread is stickied. 'July 21 -' The 2300000 GET is stickied, along with a Bane thread containing the 2299999 GET. 'July 25 -' Relatively new namefig Tsuua ragequits s4s after rudeposters swarm his personal blog thread. The board gets flooded with meta rants. 'July 28 -' The 2333333 GET occurs, and is met with negative replies due to the fact that the only content was "get". 'July 29 -' A "check them" thread and a zugzug thread are stickied. "Check them" is unstickied later that day. 'July 30 -' The zugzug thread is unstickied and is replaced with a CAW CAW CAW thread as well as a Bird Appreciation thread. /r9k/'s users flood s4s after moot posts a locked sticky on /r9k/ claiming that the robot is dead. This leads /r9k/'s users into believing that "the robot" refers to /r9k/ itself ("the robot" is the unoriginality-filter that /r9k/ uses which moot disabled that day) and that /r9k/ is going to get deleted. Moot then cleared things up and /r9k/'s users returned home. A party thread is posted as well as invitation threads on multiple boards. Users claiming to be from s4s flood /r9k/ with le pelican, "ayy lmao", and other spam, possibly in protest of the removal of the filter. 'August 1 -' Le sticky boogaloo when the two stickies are replaced by a thread asking how people cope without a sticky. 'August 4 -' A doge thread is stickied. 'August 5 -' swaglord's fignewton guide is stickied. 'August 7 -' Three threads are stickied; a thread showing how to check your fortune, an "awoo" thread, and a thread requesting music for /s4s/'s fourth OC album. 'August 11 -' The sticky requesting music for "Songs to pork it to" is replaced by a new thread. Two other threads are stickied later on; the first a "mods pls sticky" thread, and the second an s4s flowchart. 'August 12 -' Following the creation of the options field, fortunes are now checked by typing "fortune" (without quotes) in "Options" rather than putting "#fortune" in the name field. 'August 13 -' A flowre thread is stickied. Category: Board Historical Milestones